It's History
by Mystoftime
Summary: Robin develops a sudden interest in Zoro's history, much to the swordsman's amusement. Hilarity ensues as she tries to figure him out. Two-shot. No pairings. Semi-light and dark
1. The Problem with Curiosity

** Disclaimer:** Robin would like to remind you that none of the characters or concepts in the One Piece World belongs to me, Mystoftime. Arigato.

**Plea for Help:** If anyone knows how to add a break between sections of a story that doesn't include chapters, like a line or symbol, then I would really appreciate it if you told me how. Now… on with the actual story.

**It's History…**

**A One Piece Fanfic**

**Chapter 1**

**The Problem with Curiosity**

_Plip! Plip! Plip!_ Inside a cozy library, a fair, raven-haired woman lovingly flipped the page of an aged and water-damaged tome. She had found the book a couple months back, saving it from a dirty puddle only a few feet away from the trash can it must have been meant for. The sight had saddened her. To see a literary treasure like this one was treated as such. It was no simple task restoring it to half of its former glory. Nimble fingers turned another page filled with spidery writing illuminated by the light of the candle that squatted on a little, side table. Tales of an ancient civilization and the accounts of its rather violent history made the archaeologist's eyes light up. If she looked closely she might find a hint pointing to the void history she pursued so passionately.

When she heard the sound of rain falling, the woman glanced up and looked out the darkened window. Little rivulets of water ran down the glass, yet, beyond it she could see the crow's nest and the soft yellow glow of a light coming from the windows surrounding the structure. It reminded her of the matter she'd been mulling over for a while now.

It had been a considerable amount of time since she'd been so intrigued with something that she had trouble concentrating on what she was reading. Even as her slim fingers turned the ancient pages, the contents reminded her of the mystery.

History… history….

Nico Robin was an inquisitive woman. As a child she'd also been curious about the nature of life and many other subjects. This inquisitiveness had only increased with age and though it often served to expand her knowledge and aid her on her adventures, Robin found it, on occasion, to be annoying, an occasion such as this, where her source of frustration wasn't far off.

Her gaze was drawn back to the crow's nest. This time, though, she could see a familiar silhouette framed in the soft light. A muscular figure lifting an absurdly heavy weight and even if the details weren't clear from here, Robin didn't even have to put out some extra peepers to see the green hair and gold earrings that distinguished the crew's swordsman almost as much as his three swords.

It was_ he_, the man who could be seen through the rain, that made a small frown pull at the corners of the woman's mouth. It wasn't unusual to see the swordsman working out in the crow's nest, especially when it was his watch and the clouds became heavy with rain, making it miserable to be outside. But, this once, Roronoa Zoro was associated with the one thing Robin considered herself an expert in-history.

The green haired man and history would never have thought to be mixed. However, this case was a special one. The slender woman's brow furrowed as she looked away from the figure in the crow's nest back to her abandoned book.

Robin was aware of the members of the Straw Hats' backgrounds.

She'd learned their various past histories through a number of ways. Her brief association with the Shichibukai Crocodile had given her access to records of all types, some of them Marine confidential and she never passed up the chance of learning information from island locals. Besides that, rumors spread, especially when it was concerning their infamous captain and his crew.

It took almost no effort to figure out Vice Admiral Garp was Luffy's grandfather and discovering the connection between him and Dragon wasn't too difficult either. Yet, no source was as willing to tell about his past then the rubbery captain himself. Though, his attention span was significantly shorter than her own. When Robin asked he willingly shared and most of the other crewmembers shared that aspect.

Nami had an intellect close to hers and, after becoming close friends with the archaeologist answered her gentle questions. Everyone on board knew her story of being in Arlong's crew anyway and the other woman could tell she'd grown stronger from her tragedies.

Usopp and Chopper were happy to tell Robin about how the crew came upon them and Luffy started a new chapter in their lives. Their separate stories were both heartbreaking and quite interesting, though the sniper's tale went on for much longer than the woman thought necessary.

The cook was a little trickier. Robin hardly dared to ask him about himself, knowing it would only result in an outpouring of affection she was _definitely_ not looking for. Instead, she merely paid attention to his mannerisms and conversations with his nakama. It was enough for her to deduce he had a father-like figure in the form if a one-legged chef on a floating restaurant and that he seeked All Blue not just for his own dream, but this man's as well.

She'd been present for Franky and Brooke's stories of the past and already realized they suffered less for their separate losses than they did prior to meeting Luffy and the rest.

All the other members in the crew let their barriers down and put their histories on the ground for their nakama to see. Robin was no exception. But, why then, she wondered, didn't the green-haired swordsman do the same?

Surely, it was no concern of hers if Zoro preferred to keep to himself even when he was one of the Straw Hats as well. The same went if he had a dark past or secrets he wished to remain that way. The man didn't say much unless he felt like he had to, but when he did… it almost always left a profound affect on her and everyone else. So it shouldn't bother her that being more solitary than the others was simply his nature.

Yet, however Robin tried to find a liable reason for his tight-lipped silence concerning himself, she couldn't and her curiosity only grew bigger. Until, she had taken learning about Zoro's history as a sort of… lazy day past time. If it were a way to test her skill at digging up Intel than she would seize the chance. It wasn't every day that something occurred with the crew of the Thousand Sunny that couldn't be passed off as just plain weird and Robin could use her abilities on her unsuspecting source of interest to their full extent. A plain, honest-to-good anomaly, even if it was one only she would bother to investigate.

Even that became harder than she had first thought….

_Robin had spent three weeks silently and discreetly observing the green-haired swordsman. She'd been careful to keep her mission a secret, using her Devil Fruit ability to attempt to catch any spare words that Zoro might let slip about his history. But, it wasn't easy. Especially when Sanji caught her glancing at the man while he trained on the deck._

_ "Robin-chwannnn!" he noodled uncontrollably up to her with a special drink._

_ "Hm?" she only needed to hear the cook and the petulant tone to his voice to tell what would come out of his mouth._

_ "I don't see why you find the marimo so interesting," Sanji lit a cigarette and shot a glare at Zoro. "All he does is eat, sleep and train."_

_ She rested her chin in her hand as she thought about that comment. Then she looked up at the cook._

_ "Sanji-kun?"_

_ "Yes, my lovely angel?"_

_ "Does Swordsman-san ever talk about himself?"_

_ The heart in Sanji's one visible eye popped. He scoffed, "Hell no. Why would that shitty swordsman ever tell me about anything? And like I'd care!" _

_ It only took a second before she nodded. "Perhaps that's true," Robin agreed and stood in one fluid motion. "Excuse me, Cook-san. I'll see if Captain-san knows anything._

_ Sanji appeared more than a little confused before he grinned._

_ "Of course, Robin-chwan!" Then he was off as well, muttering about 'shitty swordsmen.'_

_ Luffy was easily found by the woman perched on the Sunny's head, his new special seat and it wasn't surprising when he turned towards her with a mouthful of meat._

_ Robin giggled. The rubbery boy was so funny, but be that as it may, he was the only one present when Zoro joined the crew and the most likely to know about his supposed background. And even if Luffy wasn't the brightest of the bunch there was still the captain and first mate's bond to be reckoned with._

_ "Hey Robin!" the captain somehow managed to grin around his snack._

_ She smiled and walked up to the railing. "Hello, Captain-san. May I ask you a question?"_

_ He swallowed noisily, then replied cheerfully, "Sure!"_

_ "It's about Swordsman-san."_

_ "Oh, you mean Zoro?"_

_ "Yes. Do you know anything about his past before he met you?"_

_ Luffy had to think about that for a while. He suddenly brightened and Robin's hopes lifted. Maybe he did know something._

_ "He was a bounty hunter!" the boy pronounced. "People called him a demon, but I had to see who he was and if he was a good person, invite him to become my nakama!"_

_ The archaeologist was slightly disappointed, but couldn't suppress her amusement. Luffy never really invited people. He rather demanded and decided for them. She was sure Zoro and the others had felt the same._

_ Robin granted her captain a patient smile. "Is that all, Luffy-kun?"_

_ "About Zoro?" Luffy frowned, deep in thought again. "Well… he doesn't talk much and when I try to talk to him he won't answer or hit me. Kinda like Nami." The dark-haired woman was sure the swordsman wouldn't appreciate that comparison, however true. "But…" the rubber boy went on, taking another bite of his meat. "… he seems to consider that white katana of his really special. I think it's his treasure! Just like the hat Shanks let me borrow!"_

_ He finished and gave Robin a big grin, clapping his hand to his straw hat._

_ She was actually quite impressed that Luffy had noticed that about Zoro. Robin had also realized that the swordsman always treated his white-hilted blade with extreme care bordering on affection. He gave himself away when he spent a longer time cleaning its length or just staring into its polished surface and it was the only sword that he put in his mouth while fighting._

_ Yet, though Robin had observed this without a single thought towards the real meaning, Luffy had seen the same, but also more. That it probably held part of Zoro's story._

_ Of course, she concluded, the captain had often displayed a keen understanding of all aspects of his crewmembers. Even if they thought he didn't know their little quirks and favorites, he immediately tuned in to it. Robin thought they should give Luffy credit for that._

_ "Ne, Robin?" he interrupted her ponderings. "Why do you wanna know about Zoro's history?"_

_ "I find it interesting as a crew mate and historian."_

_ Now Luffy seemed puzzled. "But, why does it even matter? When he's our nakama and we all know he's with us now, knowing his past doesn't change anything, right?"_

_ Surprise flitted across Robin's features and it took her several heartbeats to collect her thoughts. This man constantly defied what everyone took him for and she found that his words were true, making her doubt her own reasoning._

_ Why did it matter? Either way, Zoro would still be Zoro. It's not like knowing who or what he was in the past would change how she viewed him… would it?"_

_ Robin settled for a neutral answer, "I see… Well, Luffy-kun, arigato for your time. "_

_ "Oh! Okay. See ya, Robin!" the captain waved spastically, almost falling off the lion head. A couple disembodied arms caught him in time._

_ The archaeologist left, a little shakier than before._

_ "Your insight was… quite helpful," Robin smiled and shook her head. This could become even more of an adventure than she had presumed._

_ Less time was spent on seeing if Usopp, Franky or Brooke knew about how Zoro used to live and when she went to Chopper he started to freak out as soon as she mentioned the prone to injury swordsman. That left Nami and Robin was thinking if this didn't work she'd outright ask him. After all, being straightforward paid off… most of the time._

_ She was sitting in a chair across from the navigator as she worked on her maps, sipping her coffee when the younger woman spoke up._

_ "Is something bothering you, Robin?"_

_ It wasn't unexpected that Nami picked up her change in behavior. Weeks spent pouring over what Zoro could be hiding had made the archaeologist increasingly tense, though her outward appearance stayed much the same._

_ "As a matter of fact, there is, Nami-san," Robin responded coolly. She wished to satisfy her curiosity, and quick. "How do you suppose I should find out about Swordsman-san?"_

_ She cut to the chase right away. The only other woman on board already knew the object of her fascination and she could use her cunning, however dastardly._

_ Nami didn't glance up when replying smoothly, "Want me to threaten to raise his debt?"_

_ Robin laughed softly over the sound of pencil drawing on paper. "There's no need."_

_ "Really? Because that baka must have done something to get you this interested. I swear he has brains whatsoever. Probably why he can get lost anywhere."_

_ Though the navigator's words were harsh, Robin could hear the respect and affection Nami felt towards Zoro as much as any of the Straw Hats. She just happened to show it by torturing the poor man._

_ But this really was getting out of hand and the raven-haired woman wasn't afraid to admit it. "I would like to know a little about each of my nakama and he's not the easiest to talk to."_

_ This time Nami was the one to smirk and she put down her pencil to look straight at Robin. Her sly expression told it all even if you didn't catch the somewhat devious cast to her words, "Then we need to use a different method, Robin-chan."_

_ The other woman lifted an arched eyebrow. "No torture, please Nami-san."_

_ She laughed. "No, no. Of course not! I have a better idea…"_

_ When Nami finished telling Robin her plan, the archaeologist was stunned. She had really thought it out and it might actually work, but…_

_ Thanking her friend, she went on her way. She'd learned some useful things, yet it still wasn't enough. Still, Robin direly hoped she wouldn't have to resort to Nami's way of getting information._

Now, however, as Robin stroked the cover of her book, she thought everything over again. Sighing, she suddenly rose from her seat and glanced out the window once more. The light had gone out, so Zoro must be done training.

Her mind was tired and Robin decided to give it a rest. She turned to the flickering candle and blew it out. A wisp of scented smoke floated in the air a little longer before it disappeared. She wouldn't need the light to exit the library as she knew its layout by heart.

As she headed to the women's quarters, Robin was struck by a feeling that told her that she should go outside. A little befuddled, she let her legs move on her own until she stood on the deck.

The rain had stopped and the clouds had shirked, revealing a good-sized patch of a night sky filled with glittering stars and a half moon. Robin allowed herself to bask in its natural beauty and would have stayed there longer if another frosty breath hadn't joined hers.

A characteristic clink of swords on someone's hip alerted Robin to who it was and she greeted him, "Good evening, Swordsman-san. Done with your watch?"

The green haired man halted in his tracks. He'd been going to fetch Usopp for the next shift and neglected to notice the woman, absorbed in his own thoughts. He recovered from his surprise quickly, however.

"Hm, yeah," Zoro grunted. He appraised her suspiciously. "Oi, what are you doing out here?"

Robin looked away from the night canvas and at him instead.

"It's not raining anymore and I thought I'd look at the stars. They're beautiful tonight, aren't they?"

There was that confused and wary expression again Robin observed. He shrugged noncommittally, "Uh, sure."

He resumed walking in the direction of the men's quarters where the sniper would be sleeping when Robin took the initiative.

"I was studying history. That's why I was up so late," she explained calmly, gaze on the stars. "Perhaps you would like to join me next time?"

Now he was really taken aback. "Uh, history's not really my thing. I have to go. Later."

Zoro rushed off, suddenly in a hurry and evidently eager to escape the topic of reading history. Robin leaned against the rail exhaled, her breath turning into ice crystals. She was saddened when anyone didn't appreciate the past like she did, but in this case, another chance to get Zoro to talk about himself had passed.

Robin was left feeling a little hopeless and abruptly came to the conclusion that she should give up.

Though, giving up wasn't in her nature. Even, when she'd been ready to die at Enies Lobby she'd had enough will that it could be ignited by Luffy's strong spirit. But… this was hardly that important.

She remembered the captain's words.

_"But why does it even matter? When he's our nakama and we all know he's with us now, knowing his past doesn't change anything, right?"_

Yes… Robin realized that Luffy was right. She held the swordsman, strong in body and heart, in high esteem. She wasn't about to degrade that by needing to hear his reasons for being here. Because they all knew each and everyone one of them was there due to Luffy and for their dreams.

She straightened and, with a slight smile made her way back down the stairs. Indeed, Zoro may become a man of history, but right now he was her nakama and that was enough.

It was this that fueled her and her wonderings were put to rest, mostly. If only Robin could predict the consequences of her inquisitiveness…

**Author's Note: **I had to try some Robin and Zoro nakamaship here. I've done Zoro and Luffy for Mixing Rain with Sunshine and Who's Your Ninja, though they had a little of the others too. But I haven't seen many stories with these two interacting outside of romance. I'm not particularly impressed with it so far and I am reluctant to continue with something that's halfway serious, but it's laid out like a two-shot and I'll finish it anyway.

Hopefully I can add some humor in the next and last chapter. I hope you like it even if I don't and reviews are loved.


	2. Maybe We Should Let Things Be

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters of One Piece. Period. End of story. Too sad.

**Chapter 2**

**Maybe We Should Let Things Be**

Roronoa Zoro was not an idiot. He knew when something bad was going to happen, when someone was a friend or foe and could distinguish the tiniest changes around him. He also knew when someone was plotting something, partly due to the nature of some of his crewmates.

So with his established honed alertness and intelligence put into consideration, the swordsman was not oblivious to Robin's newfound interest in him. He'd felt her icy, blue eyes on his back as he trained and imparted in other daily activities. He'd noticed the slight crease between her eyebrows whenever she saw him and the barely visible frown. Zoro was aware of all of these things and more and, to be honest, he was getting sick of it.

He didn't usually care if someone stared at him, since it was often in fear or respect. He was a proud man and smirked when he saw the reactions he provoked in weaker people, but wasn't one to boast either. This was when he paid no heed to being the center of attention. Yet now… now the raven-haired woman he'd always thought of as unnatural, quiet and a tad creepy, and _knew_ was capable of snapping necks like it was nothing, had her gaze pinned on him like he was a fascinating new specimen in a see-through jar.

What made this even worse, however, was, just recently, the ero-cook had had the outs for him as well. Passing a barbed insult and kick at Zoro whether he did something offensive or not, the cook had made sure to make the past few days a living hell for the swordsman. The sad part was he could only guess at what threw him into such a foul mood.

It was while he was training during his nightly watch, that Zoro was struck with a possible solution to his problems. Sweat ran down his brow as he hefted his weights and he smirked.

If brushing off and ignoring Robin's interest in him wasn't going to work then he would have to ask her what her freaking problem was. It might even get the curly brow off his back, at least until the next time he did something wrong. He scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner and put down his weights with a grunt.

A good night's rest and he could find out what was making the strange woman act this way the next day.

He wiped down with a towel before sliding his white shirt over tanned skin. Workouts seemed to always sooth his nerves and heighten his mind and Zoro was glad for it.

Until he ran into the archaeologist on the deck and was forced to face her before he was prepared. He fumbled over his replies to her polite questions before finally dodging an offer to study history with her and coming with a very valid excuse.

Rushing below deck, Zoro stopped and stood outside the men's quarters.

_Damn,_ he thought. _That was just weird. Why in the world would she want me to read some dusty old books with her?_

No matter how much he pounded his mind for an answer to Robin's unordinary behavior he couldn't reach one. Though, Zoro's instincts told him that it might have to do with learning more about him.

He remembered back when the crew was having a none too cordial conversation about where they came from. Zoro hadn't said a word, feeling that he really had nothing to say. But, he had caught the subtle glance Robin sent his way.

The door was pushed open and he walked inside. While he shook Usopp awake for his watch, he still pondered over it, until the sniper hit the ground from his forceful shove and yelped in surprise.

Usopp's complaints were ignored until he finally gave up and trudged out of the room.

Zoro cursed under his breath and shook his head. _Nah, that couldn't be the reason._

He dismissed the notion as his head hit his hammock and all his thoughts were replaced with a peaceful slumber.

As soon as he woke up the next morning, or more appropriately was _woken_ up, the swordsman knew he was in for a bad day. The raucous shouts of Luffy and Usopp, along with squeals of glee that had to belong to Chopper combined in a deafening clatter that made his ears ring for a while after. He'd have to talk to Franky about sound-proofing some of the Sunny's rooms, the boys were so loud what was going on at the deck could be heard anywhere.

Not only was Zoro aroused by this unwelcoming alarm, why did they have to get up so damned early? But he had only yawned and blinked his eyes open when the mug of a seriously irritated Nami wearing a pair of earmuffs greeted him.

"Agh!" he reacted a second too late and fell out of the hammock with a painful thump. Rubbing his new bump, Zoro glared at the red-haired woman who had still not said anything.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

She put her hands on her hips. "_I'm_ actually sacrificing some of my precious time to keep Luffy entertained until breakfast unlike a lazy bum I could think of!" She punctuated her retort with a punch that sent the abused man to the floor again. "Get out there with the rest of them!" And with that, Nami turned heel and stomped up the stairs, leaving Zoro groaning.

He didn't want to comply with the witch's wishes, but he knew as well as anyone on board how the captain got when he hadn't had food for a good couple hours, even if those hours were spent sleeping. Reluctantly, he got to his feet and followed the navigator outside.

Bright sun pricked his heavy eyelids and he squinted to see better. The weather was nothing like the night before. It never failed to astonish him how quickly conditions changed on the Grand Line. One minute it could be snowing and the next, clear skies and happiness.

Zoro headed to the mast with the intention of taking an early morning nap while monitoring Luffy and the rest when the aforementioned rubber boy came careening past him, nearly knocking the man overboard.

"Damn it Luffy!" he snarled. "Watch where you're going!"

Luffy ignored him and whizzed by a startled Chopper and Usopp playing a game on the lawn. "Sanji! I'm hungry!" He raced to the entrance to the kitchen and everyone could only watch as the captain was as forgetful as ever.

The swordsman crossed his arms. You'd think Luffy would know better than to barge into the kitchen asking for food by now.

**Bam!**

Sanji kicked the door open with excessive force and barely missed hitting Luffy square in the head. The boy skidded to a halt right before he collided with the cook.

"Oh it's you Sanji!" Luffy somehow managed to sound surprised at seeing the cook come out of the kitchen. "When's breakfast? I'm starving!"

He glared at the captain as if it would actually make an effect on him. "If you say one more word I'm going to finish making breakfast for the ladies and the rest of the idiots…" Sanji's gaze ran over a chuckling Brooke, occupied Franky, and frightened out of their wits Chopper and Usopp until it reached the bored Zoro. It lingered a second longer on him and the swordsman raised his eyebrow. Was the ero-cook really itching to have his ass kicked this early in the morning?

"…and not give you one tiny morsel of it, you annoying bastard," Sanji finished and blew some cigarette smoke in Luffy's face. "Got it?"

That was a stupid question.

Luffy crossed his arms much like Zoro was doing and pouted, "I want food now!"

Everyone's eyes followed as Luffy was kicked across the deck. Nami sighed, her thumb massaging her temples to ease her growing headache and Sanji immediately heard it.

"Never fear my Nami-swan! I'll have your meal ready in a jiffy!" Sanji swooned and twirled back into the kitchen. Zoro was about to sit down now that the shitty cook was gone when his voice spoke again, "Chopper! You're the doctor! Get Nami-san some aspirin for her headache.

"Y-Yes!" Chopper squeaked and pulled the navigator towards the infirmary.

Nami followed with her hand still on her head and looking very disgruntled, "What I really need is to get some peace and quiet away from these morons…" But she went with the little doctor anyways.

The swordsman sighed and settled down to watch the chaos inch down a notch or two. Luffy had managed not to follow overboard so that was a plus.

Zoro let his mind wander and he dozed for a while, listening to the casual conversation between his nakama.

It seemed like everyone was on the lawn of the Sunny's deck, enjoying the sun and waiting for Sanji to call them in for breakfast. He was glad to see that it didn't look like his services would be needed to rein them in, like Nami had gotten him out of bed for. Speaking of, he didn't quite get why she needed _his _help of all people and Zoro would much rather ignore the noise by way of selective sleeping.

He picked out was going on now without bothering to open his eyes.

Brooke was playing with Luffy and Usopp in Chopper's absence, the sound of his animated bones and chuckles obvious. The shipwright on the other hand was tinkering with something again while chugging a liquid, definitely cola. Zoro didn't give a damn where the archaeologist had gone off to and knew where the stupid cook was.

"Baka!" Usopp yelled. "Get that out of your mouth!"

Opening one eye, Zoro saw that Luffy had stuffed a couple marbles in his mouth, assumedly pieces in the obscure game they were playing. The boy reluctantly began to spit them out, when one got caught in his throat.

"Ack!"

Luffy started to choke and Usopp screamed in panic. "What do we do?"

The swordsman was about to come to their rescue when Brooke did it for him. He'd have to thank him later.

In a flash, he came up behind the captain who was turning blue. Wrapping his bony arms around Luffy he pushed down and the marble miraculously popped out of his mouth. All three of them collapsed gasping to the floor and Zoro couldn't even bother making a scathing comment, typical of them anyways.

"Thanks Brooke! You saved my life!" Luffy gushed, already back to his old self. He grinned at the musician, who laughed.

"Yohoho! It was nothing!"

Brooke bowed extravagantly and Luffy clapped his sandaled feet in glee. The skeleton was so funny.

Usopp sounded disgruntled, "Geez, Luffy. Where were you born? I wouldn't be surprised if you were raised by a pack of wolves."

He shoved the marbles, minus the one with Luffy spit all over it, back in their bag and quickly put them away before the hyperactive boy could cause any more mischief.

Luffy was about to chirp up about how his grandpa had thrown him in a jungle once, when the sound of high heels on wood announced the return of Nami.

Chopper followed and smiled when he saw everyone.

"I gave her some aspirin. She should be fine now."

Nami sat down in a deck chair and Zoro mumbled witch under his breath. He wouldn't rest easy now.

"Yeah, "the navigator agreed. "Hey Luffy what were you talking about just now?"

He perked up and stopped tickling a squealing Chopper. "Oh! Usopp said I was raised by octopuses with tentacles!"

She gave him an "are you kidding me?" look and the reclining swordsman raised and eyebrow. Luffy's listening skills, or lack thereof, were legendary.

"Tentacles?" Franky lifted his sunglasses at them, abruptly involved as well.

"No! How in the world did you get that Luffy?" Usopp smacked the rubbery boy. "I said wolves! Not octopuses!"

"Nah," Luffy complained and rubbed his sore head. "But I like takoyaki…"

Brooke chuckled and the navigator sighed.

Then a sly, catlike grin spread across her face.

"Well…" Nami drawled slowly. A shiver ran down Zoro's spine involuntarily. That sickly sweet tone to her voice never boded well. "I don't think you have the worst background Luffy. Why, take Zoro for example. I bet he was traumatized as a kid!"

Damn, he should have seen that coming.

He gave Nami a wicked glare, but still resolved to ignore them. She winked back at him.

"Huh?" Luffy scratched his head in bewilderment.

Brooke, Usopp, Franky and Chopper's minds were already whirling with the endless possibilities.

"I, the Great Captain Usopp, personally think he gained the powers of a demon from a cursed object or a past life. There's only so far a human's strength can go. Or maybe he was tortured…" the sniper trailed off and the swordsman snorted. The old demon theory, he never got tired of hearing that.

Poor Luffy was still confused. "Zoro ate a Devil's Fruit?" He glanced at his first mate that only shook his head.

Meanwhile, Franky butted in, "Hmm, Zoro-bro probably had a life-or-death encounter that he doesn't want to talk about. Something that killed a loved one or…" The green-haired man winced a little at how close the cyborg had come to part of his past. "He got caught in a huge storm without supplies like cola! That's it! And… and he met some SUPER people! "

Franky struck a pose and everyone sweat dropped.

_Never mind,_ Zoro groaned inwardly.

The guesses at Zoro's history flew faster and faster.

"He got sick and there was no doctor to cure him!" Chopper piped.

"No, he was abandoned as a kid and had to live on the streets," Nami disagreed.

Brooke thought for a second, "Perhaps, Zoro had a normal life until he met someone to inspire him to become the world's greatest swordsman?"

"NEVER!" everyone else shouted, doubting to the last globule the scary man hadn't had a hard childhood and life over all up to when he met Luffy.

Zoro couldn't help but be insulted as they went over increasingly crazy, pathetic and disastrous suggestions such as near-drowning, getting dropped as a baby, getting lost (which was halfway true), dealings with shady characters and the all popular monster or demon theory. Though Nami stuck to forms of torture, insisting, how else could he be so rude and dumb?

He tried to speak up, straightening to a sitting position, "Oi, oi. If you don't all shut the hell up now I'm going to tie you to the mast like I did to these two here."

Usopp cringed, but when no one else reacted to the swordsman's calm, but deadly threat he put on a brave face.

"A demon I say! Or his island was destroyed!"

"Super sad story where true friendship conquers all!"

"Illness and betrayal!"

"Tortured until he had close to no brain cells left."

"This is all scary~!"

"Oh! I know!" Luffy finally understood what was going on. "Zoro was a pirate hunter! And he got beaten by a… a… I forgot."

All the crewmembers on deck had been waiting for Luffy to say something important after the obvious fact that the swordsman used to be a pirate hunter and when he didn't… Let's say they were exasperated to say the least.

After being throttled by Nami, Luffy turned from their arguing and crouched down in front of the very annoyed swordsman.

"Oi, Zoro," he asked innocently. "You weren't a monster or anything were you?"

That was the last straw.

"NO!" Zoro roared and jumped to his feet.

No one had time to react before Sanji stepped outside and called, oblivious to the dispute taking place, "Breakfast for my lovely ladies~! And you louts, get your asses inside too!"

Luffy was in the galley in a flash and the others followed. Zoro sat down to a very long breakfast.

If he'd thought he might get a respite from his crewmates constant arguing over him of all things and then the direct pestering, Zoro was sorely mistaken. He barely touched his meal and only took sips of his sake while crossing his arms in blatant frustration. He'd developed a tick in his forehead and would twitch now and then, especially when the gossiping Franky, Usopp, Nami, Brooke and Chopper would send a secretive glance his way.

At least Luffy was too absorbed in eating his food and everyone else's to even attempt to join in. Though, the ero-cook quickly picked up what the topic of conversation was with evident delight.

"Moss-for-brains most likely came from an island filled with marimos like him and almost as stupid, " Sanji added with a malicious chuckle.

Zoro sat there, with a dark expression and even darker expression, itching to kill or seriously injure something. Sanji paid no heed to these warning signs and sneered.

"No one wastes food when I'm the cook. Eat."

The green-haired man didn't move, only glared, "Shut up."

However, Sanji didn't know when to stop. "What? Not good enough for you, shitty swordsman?"

Tense as he was, Zoro stood, knocking over his chair in the process.

He was about to cut the cook to bits, when Robin's soft voice stopped him.

"That wouldn't be too wise, Swordsman-san."

Her voice sent an electric current running across his skin and through his mind. Slowly, he sat back down with a curse directed at Sanji.

The cook left to flirt with Nami and Zoro's gaze stopped on Robin.

She had been sitting at the end of the table quietly throughout breakfast, taking dainty bites and sips between polite pauses. Now that he thought about it, she hadn't contributed to the conversation at all, only giggling at some of what was said or smiling slightly, knowingly.

His eyes narrowed and Zoro recalled her previous interest in his history. Could she be the culprit? Having gone to Nami for aid?

Zoro continued to glower in general, but his angry eyes kept on returning to Robin.

It wasn't long before Sanji noticed this and stepped to the right of Zoro, blocking the woman from his view.

"Look here, baka marimo," he spoke low and threateningly around his cigarette. "If you're going to be at angry at someone, it better not be one of the ladies."

A hand inched closer to a sword and the swordsman gazed back into the cook's livid eyes without flinching.

"Then who?" Zoro retorted.

"Me," Sanji replied without hesitation.

The swordsman smirked. _Oh, you shouldn't have said that curly-brow…_

"Will do."

He cracked his knuckles and five minutes later Zoro stormed out the door, leaving a thoroughly beaten and broken ero-cook on the floor.

Robin took another sip of her coffee, "Are you okay, Cook-san?"

Sanji groaned and clambered to his feet. "I'm going to make him wish he was never born."

Chopper ran up with Nami at his side. He gave the cook a quick glance and said sternly, "Not in your condition, you're not."

He sighed, then saw Nami looking at him with… concern? Sanji's eye burst into a heart.

"Mellorine~!"

Now that Zoro knew who the cause of all this was, he was going to exact his revenge. Slowly and painfully, especially since leaving the galley in a huff hadn't taken him far enough away from his irritating nakama.

They also returned to relax on deck and enjoy the nice weather, _and_ continue to talk about Zoro like he wasn't there, glaring daggers at them. Finally, he gave up protesting in silence.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL FREAKING KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" Zoro snarled and unsheathed a sword partially so the metal glinted in the sunlight.

They went silent, their jaws dropping or cowering in fear. But he didn't wait to see if they'd listen or not. Cursing loudly, Zoro strode back into the dining room, knowing for a fact that Sanji was in the infirmary and wouldn't be back for a while.

He plopped down after grabbing a bottle of sake and glared at the wood grains of the worn table. Zoro contemplated jumping overboard and swimming for shore. Even if the nearest island were hundreds of miles away, if he heard one more speculation or question about his past… there's was no telling what he'd revert to doing.

Taking a big swig of alcohol, he put the bottle back down with a loud thud and muttered something under his breath. That's when he heard the "hmm" and smelled the faint scent of cherry blossoms and roses.

Zoro glanced up, to see Nico Robin regarding him with acute curiosity. Her chin rested in her hand as her elbow was propped upon the table. She'd probably been sitting across from him the entire time and he hadn't even noticed. Crap.

"You seem rather troubled, Swordsman-san. "

He slumped over the table and picked up the bottle of sake before putting it down again. "Shut up."

"They really are so carefree," Robin commented.

The swordsman peered at her in disbelief. Was she trying to make small talk? Seriously?

In one last gulp he drained the last of the alcohol and sat back in his chair, arms folded and eyes narrowed at the raven-haired woman.

"Just shut up, devil woman."

Robin's expression didn't change, though he did see that she wasn't smiling that knowing smile she often did. "That's ironic, coming from you. The Demon of East Blue."

"Well, at least I'm proud of it, " Zoro stated sarcastically. "And don't act like this isn't all your fault."

This made the archaeologist's lips curve up in a tiny smile. "Actually, I wasn't planning anything of this sort." She gestured elegantly to the door where the others could be heard speaking, albeit, more quietly than before. "Nami-san simply… shall I put it, took the matter into her own hands."

Zoro snorted. "And I should believe you, why?"

"No reason," Robin was unfazed by his death glare. "I'm merely a victim of my own curiosity, Zoro-kun."

Was she mocking him? The green-haired man knew how to read people fairly well, but this woman defied his understanding.

"_I'm_ the victim," Zoro scowled.

There was a light laugh that hung in the air. "That may be true but…" Robin leaned forward, her expression solemn. "Tell me Swordsman-san. What does that sword mean to you?"

She stared pointedly at the white hilted Wado Ichimonji.

Zoro started in surprise. He'd expected a question about where he came from, or something like it, in the woman's customary bluntness. Yet, here she was, still blunt, but asking about something only he should know about.

"Are you joking?" he asked warily, though uncertainty leaked through his stern façade.

There were a few heartbeats of silence until Robin calmly replied, "I'm in all seriousness." She had leaned over the table even more, taken in with anticipation.

Honestly, the swordsman could think of no way to handle this but one.

In one swift and effortless movement, Zoro unsheathed Wado Ichimonji and thrust the blade forward. The quivering point stopped mere inches from the base of Robin's throat.

She had heard the telltale chink as the katana was bared and felt a rush of fear as her body reacted to the bearer of death as her mind never would. Still, the slender woman couldn't help shifting and it was just enough that the sword nicked her skin, drawing a drop of blood.

Zoro was gazing at Robin with a serious expression as well. "This is a promise. To a friend, to a dream, to myself and now to my nakama." He abruptly smirked and twisted the blade. In an instant, it was sheathed and hanging at his hip as it was previously. A smirk rose unbidden to his face. "Now you know."

"A symbol," Robin mouthed, not quite believing her ears. This man was craftier than she'd given him credit for.

"More than that," the swordsman retained the ghost of his smile, quite pleased at her reaction. "Any other questions about my history?"

What could she say? That it wasn't enough? It would come off as nosy and not just curious, more ill mannered than anything.

It was no surprise that Zoro knew this. He had Robin backed into a corner and that was a difficult enough feat. He turned and started to head to the door, satisfied with getting his word in.

Then the archaeologist called him, "Wait, Swordsman-san." When he glanced back, she smiled and not like she was holding something over him. She smiled at Zoro as she would a true equal. "Arigato."

He chuckled, hand casually on his white katana. "Let me tell _you_ something, Nico Robin. History is exactly what it is history." Zoro grasped the knob of the door with one hand. "However, you might learn something from the present as well. Or not." The swordsman opened the door and walked out with that.

Robin watched him go a little regretfully, but that regret soon faded. The strong, silent man had told her what mattered to him the most and that was more than she expected, more than she could possibly ask for. Not only that, but the swordsman had left room for her to learn more. Robin always loved a good mystery in the present and not just in the history of old. After all, she didn't have to know everything, only what really mattered.

Cupping a mug of warm coffee in her hands, Robin breathed in the scent of comfort. Yes, Roronoa Zoro could prove a very interesting man to talk to and perhaps, just maybe, she could talk history with him sometimes.

**Author's Note: **Guess what? I finished this happy! Which is especially gratifying considering how unsatisfied I was with this to begin with. I think part of the problem was trying to make this lighter than it was. It was light, but not as light as, if you say, it was focused on Luffy and Zoro rather than Zoro and Robin. Yet, I'm glad I focused more on Robin, though this was Zoro's POV mostly, because I understand and appreciate her character more. Basically, **It's History…** was a learning experience. I'm just extremely glad it finished well. The ending made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and I hope it does for you too. Thanks for reading and please review!

**EDIT: **There's been some confusion over whether this story is really finished or not and I've changed the status to complete. To answer your questions, yes this piece of literature is regretfully finished. Maybe I'll write a sequel some how tied to this in the future but I left Robin without the answer to Zoro's past for two reasons. First, I couldn't think of any good enough back stories added to what Oda told us. And second, there are tons of speculations out there about how Zoro lived before arriving at the dojo and I believe in everyone having the right to their own view, and a chance to make guesses about what _really_ happened. It's fun to come up with our own ideas, so I kept that open for you guys. ;)


End file.
